La Navidad de mi vida
by andreamaria1498
Summary: FABERRY. Quinn pierde a sus padres y a su hermana en una accidente de trafico, cree que esta todo perdido pero Rachel nunca la dejará sola y hará lo imposible por verla feliz. One-short.


¡Hola! Por aquí vuelvo con un Faberry. La verdad es que hacía tiempo que quería hacer uno pero no se me ocurría de que pero hoy la inspiración me ha visitado. La verdad es que soy más de hacer One-Short que de historias largas, así que por ahora iré subiendo Faberry, Achele y puede que algún Brittana o Klaine. ¡Espero vuestros reviews! ¡Besooos!

* * *

Era Navidad, para ser más concretos, era 21 de Diciembre y las calles estaban abarrotadas de familias patinando en la gran pista de hielo del centro, padres comprando los regalos para sus hijos o simplemente familias que paseaban disfrutando de estas fiestas tan señaladas.

Podría decir que odiaba la Navidad pero mentiría. Adoraba la Navidad. Le encantaba decorar la casa con un gran árbol y diversos adornos navideños, pasear con sus padres y su hermana, jugar con la nieve o simplemente sentarse en el sofá enfrente de chimenea junto a su hermana a ver por la ventana como caía la nieve. Pero todo eso se acabó…

Un sábado caluroso amanecía en Ohio. Después de tanta espera al fin llegó, hoy irían a visitar a sus abuelos a Ámsterdam. Hacía dos años que no los veía y por fin hoy iría a verlos. El viaje era largo, pero aun así irían en coche.  
Eran las seis de la mañana y la familia Fabray se disponía a marcharse. Ya llevaban varios kilómetros y ahora Quinn miraba por la ventana con su hermana que dormía apoyada en su hombro. Pensaba en Rachel, en todo lo que le había hecho en una vida pasada y lo unidas que ahora estaban. Rachel salía con Finn, y al principio de su amistad no le importaba, para nada, estaba feliz de ver a Rachel tan feliz, pero al tiempo, sin saber porque le fue molestando, hasta el punto de no poder ni siquiera ver cómo le daba un mísero abrazo al quarterback. Le había costado reconocerlo, pero lo importante es que al final lo hizo. No es que estuviera celosa de la relación tan maravillosa y estable que mantenía con Finn y que ella nunca pudo tener con nadie, no. Estaba celosa de Finn, de tener a Rachel (en todos los sentidos) y ella no.  
Ya no le valía de nada engañarse. Estaba enamorada de Rachel Be…  
Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos hasta que despertó en una cama de hospital. La llevaban a toda velocidad. Su mirada era borrosa, pero aun así pudo oír como varios médicos gritaban a gente que se quitara del medio. Lo único que pudo hacer es levantar sus manos y ponerlas enfrente de ella, pero no le ayudó mucho. Sus manos se encontraban totalmente ensangrentadas.

-No cariño. – Le dijo una enfermera mientras que le bajaba las manos con suavidad.

-¿Y mi hermana? – Pudo preguntar.

La enfermera no contestó y siguió empujando de la camilla.

-¡Contésteme! – Hizo amago a levantarse pero un insoportable dolor se hacía presente en la espalda de la rubia. Noto como si le apuñalasen veinte veces. El dolor fue tal que se desmayó.

Otra vez despertaba, pero ahora se encontraba bastante peor, como ida. Giró su cabeza a los lados y pudo ver los diversos cacharros con un montón de cables enganchados a ella y el gotero.  
Parecía que poco a poco se encontraba mejor, pero no sabía nada, no sabía porque estaba ahí, no sabía porque no podía mover las piernas, no sabía que había sido de su hermana, de sus padres… no sabía nada. Un grito prominente de detrás de la puerta le distrajo.

-¡No puede ser! Pero… -Se derrumbaba y empezaba a llorar. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Rachel… - Dijo la rubia en susurro.

-Su amiga tuvo un accidente de coche… - Rachel le cortó.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! – Gritaba desesperada.

-Señorita bastante bien esta su amiga para el accidente que ha sufrido.

-Perdone… ¿Puedo, puedo pasar a verla? Por favor. – Suplicaba la morena.

-Claro.

Notó como la puerta se habría poco a poco. Estaba contenta de verla, pero así no era como la quería ver. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos de tanto llorar. Intentó secarse las lágrimas, pero parecía que estas no estaban por la labor de dejar de salir de aquellos preciosos ojos de los cuales Quinn, se había enamorado.

-Rachel… - Dijo cuándo la morena llegó a su costado derecho.

Pero Rachel no le hizo caso alguno, se quedó observando el rostro de la chica y los diversos aparatos a los que estaba enganchada. Otra vez Rachel empezaba a llorar.

-No Rachel por favor… - Como pudo, posó una mano encima de la de morena que ahora se encontraba apoyada en la cama. – No llores por favor. No quiero verte así.

-Yo tampoco quiero verte así. – Dijo señalando su cara que por lo que Quinn pudo deducir que no estaría en su mejor momento.

-¿Qué, qué ha pasado? – Pregunto Quinn sin soltar la mano de Rachel.

La morena le comenzó a contar lo que los médicos le habían dicho.  
Quinn, nada más oír que ni su hermana, ni su padre, ni su madre habían sobrevivido se echó a llorar.  
A Rachel se le estaba haciendo cuesta arriba, si ya era difícil contener las lágrimas al ver a Quinn en tal estado, ahora que se había derrumbado no sabía si aguantaría mucho más. Pero alguien debía ser la fuerte, alguien debería secar las lágrimas de la otra y esa iba a ser Rachel, iba a estar para Quinn siempre que esta lo necesitase o no, así que hizo de tripas corazón y le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar.

-Quinn, Quinn mírame, - Le decía con las manos en el rostro de la rubia. – tienes que ser fuerte, no vas a estar sola, ¿vale? Me tienes a mí, que voy a estar a tu lado hasta el día de mi muerte, no voy a dejarte por nada del mundo, pero me tienes que prometer que vas a ser fuerte. Prométemelo Quinn, por favor…

Tras esto, pasaron semanas, meses y ahora Quinn iba en silla de ruedas, por suerte, eso no sería para siempre, pero para que su recuperación fuese más rápida asistiría a clases de rehabilitación a las que claro estaba, Rachel iba a ir con ella.

Ahora Quinn vivía con su tía Judy que se había trasladado a Ohio para cuidar de ella. Las primeras semanas sin sus padres y sin su hermana fueron devastadoras para Quinn, se pasaba los días en su cama llorando pero una conversación con su tía le hizo reaccionar. No podía estar así todo lo que le quedaba de vida, que era mucha. Judy también estuvo unas semanas mal. Estaba muy unida a su hermana así que esto supuso una pérdida muy fuerte para ella, pero ahora no podía perder el tiempo con lamentaciones, tenía que cuidar de Quinn. Aunque por suerte contaba con alguien. Ella sola no podía con todo, se derrumbaba al ver a su sobrina así, así que por suerte para Judy existía Rachel. No había día que no pisase la casa de los Fabray.

Fueron pasando los meses y Quinn se encontraba bastante mejor, tanto emocionalmente como físicamente. Rachel le ayudaba siempre que podía y gracias a esto, su relación con Finn no estaba en su mejor momento. Se pasaba el día con Quinn, tanto en sus clases de rehabilitación, como en su casa. Y no había sido una vez la que su novio, Finn, le había reprochado eso. Pero a la morena le importaba más bien poco lo que este dijese o pensase. Es más, en estos meses con la rubia había despertado un sentimiento hacia ella, y no era simplemente de amistad. Hacía tiempo que ya no sentía lo mismo por Finn y eso le entristecía porque pensaba que Finn sería el único y definitivo, con el que se casaría, con el que tendría hijos, con el que envejecería y por último con quien moriría. El sentimiento que ahora tenía hacia Quinn estaba bastante lejos del que sentía y sintió hacia Finn.  
En las clases de rehabilitación había una conexión entre ambas que hasta un ciego podría ver que estaban destinadas a estar juntas. Cada roce, cada caricia hacía a Rachel descubrir un mundo nuevo. Quería estar con Quinn, lo tenía claro. Y el primer paso era, dejar a Finn.

-No lo entiendo, ¿He hecho algo mal? – Preguntaba Finn secándose algunas lágrimas.

-¡No! ¡Para nada! Has sido un novio excepcional. – Intentaba animar al chico.

-¿Entonces? Creo que al menos merezco saber la verdadera razón de esta ruptura.

-Claro… -Se quedó un rato pensativa. – Me, me gusta otra persona.

-¿Quinn? – La morena no podía salir de su asombro. - ¿Verdad?

-Eh…

-Tranquila, no diré nada. – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Cómo, cómo lo has sabido?

-Creo que no hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta que desde que Quinn tuvo el accidente no has parado de cuidarla, de hablar de ella, de mirarla. En poco ella se ha convertido en tu mundo.

-Lo siento Finn, yo…

-No lo lamentes, no pasa nada, es normal, yo también estuve enamorado de Quinn y es que no sé cómo lo hace pero es increíblemente atrayente.

-¡Oye! – Dijo Rachel dándole un manotazo a Finn.

-Tranquila, tranquila, toda para ti. – Dijo Finn riendo.

Al final no fue tan dramático como parecía que iba a ser. Ahora no iba a intentar nada con Quinn, solamente se dedicaría a cuidar de ella tal y como lo ha hecho todo este tiempo. Esperará a que se haya recuperado.

Media hora y estarían actuando para ser los campeones nacionales. Había que decir que hacía poco Quinn había vuelto a andar, no podía hacer grandes esfuerzos, pero aun así estaba dándolo todo por poder salir a actuar con ellos y según iba el Sñ.Shuster le dejó actuar.

-¿Estas nerviosa? – Entraba Quinn a la habitación donde se encontraba Rachel calentando la voz.

-No, estoy segura de que ganaremos.

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo. – Dijo cabizbaja.

-Ey, ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto posando sus manos en su rostro para levantarlo.

-Tengo miedo de que en mitad del espectáculo me flojeen las piernas y… - Rachel no le dejó seguir.

-Ni en broma, eso no va a pasar, ¿y sabes por qué? – La rubia le miró a los ojos esperando la respuesta. – Pues porque hemos estado dos meses hiendo a rehabilitación, hemos practicado el baile y nunca te han flojeado y por último, después de los nacionales, como seguro que ganamos, iremos tú y yo y si alguno del Glee quiere, a celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

-Vale, creo que lo último me ha convencido. – Ambas reían cuando Puck apareció diciéndoles que era el turno de Las troubletones.

-Suerte. –Le deseó la morena dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No la necesito. – Dijo mientras marchaba al escenario. En ese momento Rachel se sintió muy orgullosa de su Quinn.

Finalmente, como muy bien dijo Rachel, ganaron. Salieron a celebrarlo y se lo pasaron genial, por fin tenían lo que querían y todos estaban exhaustos de alegría. Cantaron, bailaron, rieron y alguna que otra copa de alcohol calló.

Pasó un mes y todo seguía genial, Quinn se encontraba completamente recuperada. Pero no todo tenía que ser perfecto. Rachel le dijo que había roto con Finn, aunque ahora que lo piensa, nunca le dijo el porqué, bueno, el problema era que al parecer, habían vuelto, estaban tan juntitos otra vez que cada vez que Quinn miraba a la morena se la encontraba con Finn riendo, hablando o cantando.

Las Navidades se acercaban a pasos agigantados y Rachel le ofreció pasarlas con ella y su familia pero Quinn no acepto. Le dijo que pasaría la Navidad con su tía, que se encontraba un poco sola. Quinn daba por hecho que si las pasaba con ella también estaría Finn así que no iba a seguir torturándose más. Rachel insistió pero la rubia se lo negó tantas veces que al final dejo de intentarlo. Respecto a lo que Quinn pasaría las Navidades con su tía, era mentira, Judy se iba a New York por cuestión de trabajo, y aunque está también insistió en quedarse, Quinn le mintió diciendo que las pasaría con Rachel y su familia, otra mentira. Básicamente era una mentira sobre mentira. Quinn no quería que su tía rechazara esa oportunidad así que le mintió.

25 de Diciembre, todas las familias se encontraban reunidas, todas en este momento estarían cenando, mientras cantaban villancicos y los niños esperaban impacientes la llegada de Santa Claus. Quinn se había sentado en el sofá, enfrente de la chimenea pero esto le recordaba demasiado a su familia así que cogió una chaqueta y una taza de café y salió al porche. Se sentó en un pequeño asiento y rodeo la taza de café con las dos manos para entrar en calor.  
De repente su móvil vibró, un mensaje de Rachel.

"_Feliz Navidad! Espero que te lo pases bien con tu tía. Te quiero xoxo" _

Quinn se sentía un poco mal por haberle mentido, pero era lo mejor, cada una en su casa y Dios en la de todos.

"_Igualmente diva! Te quiero" _

Ahí seguía Quinn. Ahora observaba como, en la casa de enfrente, unos niños correteaban y gritaban "Santa va a venir". Instintivamente Quinn sonrió recordando a su hermana. Una lágrima calló.

-¿Qué tal está tu tía? – Quinn miró de dónde provenía la voz y como no, era Rachel.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto.

-Quinn te conozco demasiado y hasta te puedo pillar las mentiras vía SMS. Además de que tu tía me ha llamado para preguntar por ti, al parecer tu deberías estar en mi casa. – Dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Eh…

-Tranquila, le dije que estabas bien y que no te podías poner porque te habías quedado dormida.

-¿Por qué? Quiero decir, gracias, pero, ¿por qué le mentiste si fui yo la primera que te mentí?

-Buena pregunta. Supongo que porque soy demasiado buena. Pero lo que no sé es por qué no aceptaste pasar las Navidades conmigo.

-Pues… - Dianna no sabía que decir. Bueno, sí que lo sabía.

-Vamos Quinn, dímelo, no pasa nada.

-No me apetecía nada ver al feto de Finn. – Soltó así, sin más.

-Vale, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver Finn en todo esto? – Pregunto sin entender nada.

-Pues que iba a estar contigo y… - Rachel le cortó.

-¿Qué iba a estar conmigo? ¿Qué dices? Finn está en Noruega con Kurt y sus padres. Además, no iba a pasar la Navidad con Finn aunque estuviese aquí. – Dijo riendo ante la ocurrencia de la rubia.

-Pero, vosotros… ¿no estabais juntos?

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? Te dije que rompimos.

-Ya, pero… últimamente estabais tan juntos que pensé que estabais juntos otra vez.

-De primeras, si así fuera tu abrías sido la primera en saberlo, y de segundas, no pienso volver con Finn.

-Vale. – Dijo sonriente dándole un trago al café. – Nunca me dijiste porque rompiste con él.

-Lo sabrás con el tiempo, te lo aseguro. – Quinn asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a los niños que ahora hacían un muñeco de nieve. - ¿Estas bien? – Dijo cogiéndole de la mano.

-Sí. – Dijo nada convencida, aunque Rachel no quiso hablar más sobre ello.

-Ven aquí. – Dijo pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros atrayéndola hacia ella.

-Los echo de menos. – Dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

-Lo sé. Pero te prometí que jamás te dejaría sola, así que haré lo imposible para verte feliz. – Dijo Rachel.

-Gracias. No sé, no sé qué haría sin ti…

-Eso nunca pasará.

De repente notó una lágrima en su mano.

-Quinn… - Dijo cogiéndola de la nuez para que la mirase. – No llores más.

-No lloro de tristeza. Lloro de emoción. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos aún con el brazo de Rachel en sus hombros. Rachel le contestó con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

Se quedaron durante unos minutos mirándose a los ojos, regalándose pequeñas sonrisas. Sus rostros estaban extremadamente cercas, más de lo que unas simples amigas los estarían.

-Te quiero. – Dijo Quinn de repente.

Estaba claro, eso no era un _te quiero_ de amiga, y Rachel se dio cuenta.

Rachel se acercó poco a poco a los labios de la rubia rozándolos con suma delicadeza. Rachel se separó un poco de los labios de Quenn, lo justo y necesario para poder hablar.

-Yo también.

Dicho esto se besaron como tanto habían deseado que pasase. Por fin estaban juntas y ahora ni nada ni nadie las separaría.

-Tú eres la razón por la que le dejé. Creo que llevo demasiado tiempo enamorada de ti. – Dijo Rachel mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Pues no te haces una idea de cuánto llevo yo enamorada de ti. – Ambas rieron.

Rachel le volvió a besar y así se quedaron. Aprovechando todo el tiempo que estuvieron separadas.

Quinn podría decir que estas Navidades habían sido las mejores de su vida porque conoció al amor de su vida.


End file.
